Many automotive vehicles include a navigation system that provides a recommended route for the vehicle to travel to a desired destination. However, the selection of a desired route using existing techniques may not always provide a truly optimal route for vehicles that use multiple sources of energy (such as a hybrid electric vehicle, by way of example).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for providing routing for automotive vehicles that use multiple sources of energy. It is further desirable to provide improved systems and vehicles that provide for such routing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.